Black out
by CookiesHime
Summary: OS NaruSasu: Sasuke se réveille nu dans le lit de Naruto Uzumaki, l'imbécile à qui il donne des cours. Pourquoi ? Il n'avait aucun souvenirs. Et qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait dit ?


Yooo tout le monde ! j'espère que vous allez bien et que votre année 2016 commence bien ! (passons outre toutes les personnalités perdues) Voici mon premier OS de 2016 ! même si ça compte pas trop vu que je l'ai écris en 2015 MAIS oublions ce détail et débouchons les petites bouteilles de panaché y'en a pour tout le monde et si vous aimez pas ça dans le frigo magique y'a tout ce que vous aimez !

Bonne lecture à vous et j'espère que cet OS vous plaira !

* * *

Sasuke ouvrit lentement les yeux, il avait un horrible mal de crâne, et la seule chose qu'il voulait faire c'était se rendormir. Mais quelque chose clochait, son lit semblait se soulever et se baisser, il força ses yeux à se rouvrir paresseusement. Une peau bronzée... Il se redressa subitement et tomba au sol, ce lit étant plus petit que le sien. Il tenta de se relever mais était emmêlé dans la couverture qu'il avait entraînée dans sa chute, un grognement ensommeillé se fit entendre, un grognement masculin... Sasuke se redressa ignorant la douleur au creux de ses reins, et lentement très lentement il se mit à la hauteur du matelas, et découvrit un corps musclé, bronzée, une touffe blonde.

Il retînt un « OH MON DIEU » et se cacha dans le coin où il était tombé, tout ça ne pouvait pas être possible, avec Naruto Uzumaki ?! Il avait couché avec cet imbécile heureux d'Uzumaki ?! Et d'où cet enfoiré était gay d'abord ?!

Il senti quelque chose couler le long de se cuisse.

-Oh mon dieu !

Il plaque une main sur sa bouche, non le blond doit dormir il n'a rien entendu... Voilà c'est ça rien entendu... Une fois rassuré il put enfin réfléchir sur ce qui coulait le long de sa cuisse...

EN PLUS IL AVAIT ÉTÉ PRIT ?!

Mauvaise question.

ILS L'AVAIENT FAIT SANS PRÉSERVATIFS ?!

Sasuke sentait sa respiration s'accélérer, comment ils allaient régler ça... Non mieux il devait sortir de cet appartement sans que le blond ne s'en rendre compte. Heureusement il connaissait l'appartement. Il leva un dernier regard sur le blond, vérifiant que celui-ci dormait toujours avant de commencer à ramper vers la sortie, s'efforçant d'oublier la douleur de ses reins et son mal de crâne. Lentement et sans faire de bruit, en profitant pour regarder si il n'avait pas un vêtement qui gisait au sol, mais non rien dans la chambre. Il soupira et ouvrit lentement la porte, puis la ferma doucement il se releva, et là, il vit l'état du salon du blond. Heureusement que ce n'était pas chez lui, parce que jamais il n'aurait eu le courage de nettoyer un tel bazar.

Il parti en quête de ses vêtements, son mal de crâne le faisant toujours souffrir, c'était horrible... Il avait couché avec Naruto Uzumaki, celui à qui il donnait des cours de soutien... Comment cela à bien pu se produire ? Il se souvenait de la fête de Sakura, qu'il y était allé parce que Suigetsu l'avait supplié, qu'il avait bu un verre ou deux... Ou plus... Ils étaient saouls... Ceci explique cela... Non, ceci n'explique rien !

« YES ! »

Il venait de trouver son caleçon, au moins si Naruto se réveillait il ne le verrait pas à poil. Il trouva un haut que devait appartenir au blond, puis un pantalon... A Naruto, et enfin son jean qu'il enfila rapidement.

-Aïe...

Une douleur vive s'était fait sentir dans son pied gauche il souleva son pied pour voir, mais perdit l'équilibre et tomba au sol, provocant un bruit horrible pouvant réveiller un ours en plein hiver. Et c'est sans surprises qu'il entendit, le blond se plaindre et se lever, et qu'il le vit devant lui... Nu.

Il se cacha les yeux, ne voulant pas avoir ce spectacle sous les yeux... Peut importe la qualité, il en reparlerais seul plus tard du fait que ce spectacle avait éveillé certaines sensations en lui.

-Habilles-toi imbécile !

-Ah ! Désolé.

Sasuke leva ses yeux cachés par sa main au ciel, cet imbécile aurait été capable de sortir comme ça...

-C'est bon !

Sasuke retira ses mains, le blond était en caleçon, mais c'était pas dérangeant... Pas du tout même pensa Sasuke avec un sourire, avant de se frapper mentalement et de reprendre son expression excédée.

-Enfin c'est pas que ça te dérangeait que je sois à poil hier mais bon je dis ça je dis rien.

Sourit Naruto.

-Comment ça ?

Demanda Sasuke alerté, Naruto se souvenait de ce qu'il s'était passé ?!

-Je tiens mieux l'alcool que certains.

Sasuke fronça les sourcils.

-Qu'est-ce que tu t'es fais au pied ?

Questionna le blond, une mine inquiète sur le visage.

-Rien...

-Si, t'as marché sur un bout de verre, 'faut soigner ça...

-Non ! Je vais rentrer chez moi et je vais m'en occuper !

S'exclama Sasuke en voyant le blond s'approcher de lui.

-T'es douillet ?

-Non ! C'est pas ça ! Je veux pas que tu t'occupes de moi !

Cria Sasuke en tenant le blond à distance.

-C'est pas ce que tu disais...

Les joues du brun prirent feu. Il était obligé d'en parler ?

-T'es obligé d'en reparler à chaque fois ?

S'énerva Sasuke.

-Oui.

Le visage du blond était devenu sérieux, son regard plus intense.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que c'était inoubliable.

Le sourire tendre de Naruto déstabilisa le brun qui le repoussa.

-Comme si t'avais eu de quoi comparer...

-Si tu savais...

Rit Naruto.

-Restes là je vais chercher de quoi soigner !

-Qu'est-ce qui m'oblige à t'obéir ?!

-Tu veux savoir comment on a fini par coucher ensemble non ?

Sasuke serrait les dents, c'est qu'il avait apprit à le connaître l'autre blond ! Il cache bien son jeu d'imbécile heureux...

Il entendit le blond s'affairer dans la salle de bain et le vit revenir avec des compresses, du désinfectant et une pince à épiler.

Naruto s'assit au sol devant Sasuke.

-Donnes ton pied.

Sasuke obéit.

-Tu pourrais pas... T'habiller complètement ?

-Non.

Le brun soupira.

-N'empêche je t'ai pas raté !

-Comment ça ?

Interrogea Sasuke.

-T'es marqué partout, ça ressort bien sur ta peau.

Répondit Naruto toujours concentré sur le pied de Sasuke, qui avait les joues toutes rouges en y repensant. Il avait quand même couché avec Naruto Uzumaki...

Il observa plus longuement Naruto, et il remarqua que le blond aussi possédait, des suçons et des marques de morsures.

-Sinon qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

-T'étais bourré, comme elle t'a jamais vu comme ça, Karin m'a demandée de te ramener, j'avais pas envie mais, serre les dents je vais enlever le morceau verre.

Sasuke serra les dents, il ne senti qu'une petite piqûre, le blond était très doux.

-Donc, Karin m'a demandé de te raccompagner, j'avais pas tellement envie, surtout que tu semblais avoir un dent contre moi, mais j'ai accepté. Je t'ai tiré jusque dehors, et c'est là que tu m'as plaqué à un mur pour m'embrasser.

Naruto fit un pansement et tapota le mollet du brun.

-C'est comme ça que ça s'est passé.

Finit-il avant de se lever.

Sasuke aurait bien voulu contester se plaindre, mais Naruto n'était pas un menteur, il en était sûr.

-Je-

-Et puis comme j'étais pas mal bourré aussi, je me suis laissé faire. Et j'ai participé... Tu veux une aspirine pour tes maux de tête ?

Questionna Naruto tout en sortant deux verres d'un placard dans la cuisine.

-Hn.

Rapidement Sasuke trouva devant lui un verre d'eau un cachet effervescent flottant à l'intérieur.

-Pourquoi j'ai fais ça...

Grogna Sasuke.

-Tu savais pas que t'étais gay ?

-Si ! Je veux dire pour je l'ai fais avec toi !

-Merci...

Sasuke décela la pointe d'agacement dans la réponse de Naruto et décida de se calmer, c'était après tout, juste une soirée arrosée...

-Désolé... C'est juste que nous deux, on a rien !

-Tu me regardes.

Répondit Naruto d'un ton presque froid.

-Hein ?

-Quand je passe à côté de toi, tu me regarde, je le sais parce que je fais pareil. Parfois, on est assis, en cours et nos regards se croisent. Là en ce moment tu me regarde, tu regarde les traces que tu as fais sur mon corps.

Sasuke détourna les yeux, cherchant autre chose à fixer.

-Et sans le savoir t'es fier d'avoir fais ça.

Sasuke détourna le regard, ses joues devenant de plus en plus rouges, où est-ce que Naruto voulait en venir ?!

-C'est faux...

Tentât-il n'aimant pas le fait que Naruto puisse lire en lui.

-Quand tu viens ici pour me donner des cours tu es gêné, tu bégaie et tu deviens maladroit.

Sasuke tenta de se lever, ses joues étaient pourpres, et son cœur battait fort. Naruto s'imaginait des choses...

Il se senti tiré en arrière, et atterrit au sol près du blond.

-J'ai pas fini.

-Et alors ! Tu dis n'importe quoi ! Lâches-moi !

Naruto n'obéit pas, pas impressionné par le brun pour un sous.

-Je ne dis que la vérité, si ce n'était pas vrai tu n'aurais pas réagis comme ça.

Sasuke couvrit son visage de ses deux mains, Naruto l'énervait, il touchait juste à chaque fois. Il pouvait pas être aussi doué pour l'observer qu'en maths ?!

-Ou est-ce que tu veux en venir de toutes manières ?

-Il y avait plein de monde à cette fête, mais c'est moi que tu as embrassé, c'est de moi dont tu as voulu.

Naruto s'approchait de plus en plus de lui, Sasuke se retrouva allongé sur le sol les mains devant lui pour empêcher le blond d'aller plus loin.

-Uzumaki ! Recule !

Mais le blond n'obéit pas, il prit l'une des mains de Sasuke dans la sienne et tira le brun sur lui.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Na... Stop !

-Je vais te rafraîchir la mémoire.

-J'en ai pas besoin !

-Tu n'es pas curieux ?

Sasuke s'arrêta de gesticuler, le blond avait encore touché sa corde sensible. Mais il ne céderait pas, on ne parlais pas de rester prendre le thé mais... de sexe !

-Non.

Répondit Sasuke.

Naruto s'éloigna du brun, et le reposa par terre avant de se lever.

-Ok !

Hein ? C'est tout ? Il le laissait ?

-C'est tout ?

Demanda Sasuke en se levant.

-J'allais pas te violer non plus !

Répondit le blond en commençant à ramasser ce qui traînait au sol.

Sasuke cherchait un signe de colère, de déception mais ne décela rien. Étrange, il avait connu Naruto plus émotif que ça.

-Et puis j'abandonne pas. Je te laisse juste tranquille pour le moment !

Sasuke frissonna, il ne savait pas si c'était de terreur ou d'autre chose.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

Demanda Sasuke, appréhendant quand même la réponse.

-Tu me l'a dit, cette nuit.

Sourit Naruto.

-Dis quoi ?

Mais Naruto ne répondit pas, retournant à sa tâche.

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai dis ?

-Tu es curieux tout d'un coup ?

-...Oui.

-Si je te le dis, tu vas t'énerver. Tu devras le découvrir tout seul.

-Dis le moi !

S'énerva Sasuke, il n'aimait pas les secrets.

-Je vais te donner un indice.

-C'est pas un jeu dis-moi juste-

-Ma réponse était moi aussi.

Le cœur de Sasuke rata un battement. Il n'avait pas fait ça... Il n'avait pas.

-Je... Rentre chez moi.

-Torse nu ?

Sourit Naruto. Alors que le brun se dirigeait vers la porte d'entrée.

-Donne-moi mon t-shirt.

-Il est dans ma voiture.

Les joues de Sasuke se tintèrent de rouge. C'est pas vrai...

-Alors, donne-moi un truc à me mettre !

-Viens...

Sasuke suivit le blond dans sa chambre, mais il resta sur le pas de sa porte, il ne voulait plus rien savoir sur ce qu'il s'était passé cette nuit.

Naruto lui tendit un t-shirt noir, que Sasuke enfila sans même un regard pour le blond. Et quitta l'appartement.

Naruto le regardait partir, le regard triste.

-Merde !

Il n'aurait pas du... C'est Sasuke qui l'avait forcé, il savait que c'était une mauvaise idée, il était un imbécile. Il donna un grand coup de pied à la porte. Et se laissa glisser le long de celle-ci.

Sasuke marchait dans les rues d'un pas pressé, tout ce qu'il voulait c'était rentrer chez lui s'enfermer dans sa chambre et ne plus jamais en sortir.

Il rentra rapidement chez lui, l'immeuble du blond n'était pas très loin.

-Sasuke chéri ! Tu aurais dû appeler on étais si inquiets la prochaine foi-

S'exclama sa mère en voyant le brun entrer. Elle s'interrompit, Sasuke n'écoutait pas et s'était précipité dans sa chambre.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

Demanda la femme en regardant son premier fils dans les yeux. Mais celui-ci n'était pas plus informé qu'elle.

Sasuke ferma la porte de sa chambre à clé et se jeta sur son lit.

Il n'avait pas pu le dire... Non il ne l'avait pas dit. Il n'avait pas pu avouer des sentiments qu'il n'avait pas... Il ne ressentait rien pour Naruto. Uzumaki l'imbécile Uzumaki le cancre...

Il n'avait pas pu dire l'aimer... Même saoul. Aussi Naruto, avait avoué les siens, cette histoire était devenue compliquée...

De bruits se firent entendre à sa porte.

-Sasuke, c'est moi Itachi, tout vas bien ?

-Oui !

-Tu mens très mal Sasuke. Ouvres-moi.

-J'ai pas envie d'en parler.

-Pourtant t'a l'air d'en avoir besoin.

Répondit la voix de Itachi de l'autre côté de la porte.

Sasuke ne répondit pas, s'enroulant dans sa couverture.

Ce t-shirt... Sentait comme Naruto.

Sasuke quitta ses couvertures et retira le t-shirt, en poussant un hurlement de colère.

Les coups à la porte recommencèrent, plus forts.

-Sasuke ! Laisses-moi entrer !

Criait Itachi derrière celle-ci.

-Je vais la casser !

Continua son grand-frère mais Sasuke ne réagit pas. Les larmes commençant à rouler sur ses joues, il avait du mal à respirer, et ses sanglots n'aidaient pas. Il commença à paniquer, et se précipita vers la porte pour l'ouvrir et se jeta dans les bras de son frère.

-Calme-toi... Sasuke, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Itachi entra dans la chambre, ferma la porte derrière lui et s'installa sur le lit de Sasuke, son frère dans les bras.

-Il... M'a... Itachi je veux pas...

Son grand-frère remarqua les marques sur le torse de son frère.

-Qui t'as fais ça ?!

S'énerva Itachi.

Sasuke se calma.

-Je... J'étais consentant, mais saoul. Et c'est moi qui ai... Oh mon dieu...

Le plus jeune des bruns enfoui sa tête dans ses mains et recommença à pleurer.

-Sasuke... Je ne m'énerverais pas. Racontes-moi tout.

-Naruto Uzumaki, j'ai couché avec Naruto Uzumaki. Et...

-Et ?

-Je enfin je lui ai...il m'a.

Bégaya Sasuke, il ne savais pas comment lui expliquer.

-Sasuke ?

-Je lui ai avouée des sentiments que je ne pensais pas avoir pour lui.

-Oh...

-Et il me les a retournés, mais j'étais saoul. Et...

-Tu n'es plus sûr.

Termina Itachi.

-Ouais en quelque sorte.

-Si ça te fais réagir comme ça c'est qu'il y a plus que ça.

-Non ! J'étais saoul ! J'ai pas dis la vérité ! je... Je ressent rien ! C'est faux !

Cria Sasuke paniqué. Il ne devait pas aimer, l'amour faisait mal, l'amour était dangereux...

-Sasuke...

-Non ! Tu vois pas ce que ça fais ?! Maman tu as vus dans quel était il l'a mise ?

-Elle va mieux maintenant...

-Toutes ses années où elle a souffert ! Où _on_ a soufferts ! Non ! L'amour c'est mal...

-Sasuke.

Tentât Itachi mais son frère l'interrompit.

-N'essaie pas de me faire changer d'avis.

-Bien... Mais ce t-shirt, il va falloir lui rendre.

Termina Itachi avant de quitter la chambre.

Sasuke regarda la porte d'un œil mauvais. Comment Itachi a t-il deviné que ce n'était pas le sien ? Et puis... Si Naruto voulait le reprendre il viendrait le chercher. Si Naruto le voulait... Il viendrait le chercher...

Sasuke retourna sous ses couvertures.

Si Naruto l'aimait il viendrait le chercher.

Son cœur se mit à battre plus vite à cette pensée. Il se recroquevilla, non... Il ne devait pas tomber amoureux. Il l'avait promit.

Itachi descendait les escaliers, et se rassit près de sa mère.

-Alors ?

Demanda la femme inquiète

-On va dire qu'il est tombé amoureux...

-Oh...

-Ton histoire avec papa l'a beaucoup affecté.

-Je suis désolée...

Souffla la mère en essuyant une larme.

Itachi prit sa mère dans ses bras.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Le temps passa et Sasuke n'avait pas bougé, enroulé dans ses couvertures les yeux dans le vague. Il commençait à se demander si le blond viendrait ou non. Pas qu'il l'attendait... Mais si le sois-disant « amour » que ressentait le blond pour lui était vrai il l'aurait rattrapé. Non ? Il conclut que penser à ça était stupide surtout qu'il ne comptait pas retourner ses sentiments, aimer était mal.

Il entendit la voix de sa mère lui demander si il avait faim et que le repas était prêt, il répondit que non il n'avait pas faim. Mais il remercia sa mère de lui avoir proposé. Il l'entendit faire demi tour et soupira.

Il quitta son lit et mit un nouveau t-shirt, regardant d'un œil anxieux celui du blond qui gisait au sol. Il faudrait le lui rendre...

Sasuke se posa devant son ordinateur, il avait besoin de se changer les idées... Y penser lui faisait ressentir des choses étranges...

Quand il atterrit sur Facebook il vit qu'il avait au moins une dizaine de messages de Suigetsu, il leva les yeux au ciel, qu'est-ce qu'il allait lui raconter encore.

« Alors avec l'Uzumaki ? »

« Sasuke raconte je vous ai vu devant chez Neji ct chaud»

« Je savais qu'il y avait un truc entre vous pourquoi tu l'as pas dis plus tot ? »

« Hé»

Et pleins d'autres comme ça, il laissa sa tête tomber contre son bureau, il ne serait jamais tranquille.

« T'es connecté fais pas semblant alors ? »

Sasuke soupira, il devait lui répondre sinon il ne le laisserait jamais tranquille.

«Sasuke : Rien d'important, chaud sûrement je m'en souviens pas, il n'y a rien

-Suigetsu : Hein?

-Sasuke : Je réponds à tes questions.

-Suigetsu :Tu t'en souviens pas ?! J'aurais du filmer jtavais jamais vu comme ça t'avais ta langue dans sa bouche, c'était un viol buccal

-Sasuke : Suigetsu arrêtes.

-Suigetsu : T'a mis un point t'es vraiment faché il t'as repoussé ?

-Sasuke : Pas du tout j'ai aucuns souvenir jusqu'à ce matin

-Suigetsu : C'est toi qui l'a repoussé

-Sasuke : J'ai pas envie d'en parler.

-Suigetsu : Pourquoi ?

-Sasuke : Parce que.

-Suigetsu : Il s'est passé quoi ?

-Sasuke : Suigetsu.

-Suigetsu : Quoi ?

-Sasuke : .

-Suigetsu : OK »

Enfin, il allait le laisser tranquille avec ça... Si lui il l'a vu alors..

« Sasuke : Y'a d'autres personnes qui ont vus ?

Suigetsu : Vus quoi un Sasuke en chaleur qui se frotte contre un beau blond ? J'étais avec Sakura.

Sasuke : Elle va dire quelque chose ?

Suigetsu : C'est la meilleure pote de Naruto donc non.

Suigetsu : Naruto t'as rien dis ?

Sasuke : Il m'a dit ce qu'on avais fais c'est tout.

Suigetsu : Ok... »

Les trois petits points, Suigetsu n'était pas convaincu...

« Suigetsu : Parce que Sakura m'a appelée pour me dire de te dire que t'étais un con. Et que tu ratais quelque chose. »

Sasuke serra les dents, Naruto l'avait dit...

« Sasuke : Il est possible que dans le moment j'ai dis quelque chose que je ne pensais pas.

Suigetsu : Tu lui a avoué tes sentiments et tu t'es rétracté comme un pénis dans la neige. »

Suigetsu avait toujours des comparaisons étranges.

« Sasuke : Je ne me suis pas rétracté j'avais aucune raison de lui avouer des sentiments que j'ai pas.

Suigetsu : Que t'as pas tu te fou de ma gueule Sasuke tu bave devant lui tout le temps.

Sasuke : Je veux pas en parler.

Suigetsu : Sasuke tu devrais penser a lui et te regarder dans un miroir parce que sa se voit à mille km.

Sasuke : Toi aussi tu mets des points maintenant

Suigetsu : Pourquoi tu évite ? Sasuke t'es pas un lache tu devrai assumer

Sasuke : *lâche *devrais *évites

Suigetsu : OK »

Sasuke vit le voyant « connecté » de Suigetsu disparaître, il était parti.

Il ferma son ordinateur, il avait perdu toute envie d'aller sur son PC, alors il retourna sous ses couvertures.

Comment ça « Ça se voit à milles km » non rien ne se voyait puisqu'il ne l'aimait pas, on ne pouvait voir ce qui n'existait pas.

« Quand je passe à côté de toi, tu me regarde, je le sais parce que je fais pareil. Parfois, on est assis, en cours et nos regards se croisent. Là en ce moment tu me regarde, tu regarde les traces que tu as fais sur mon corps. »

«Il y avait plein de monde à cette fête, mais c'est moi que tu as embrassé, c'est de moi dont tu as voulu. »

Sasuke couina et enfoui sa tête dans son oreiller. Quand deux coups frappèrent à sa porte.

-Sasuke, j'ai fais des sandwichs pour toi. Pour quand tu auras faim.

Fit a voix triste de sa mère.

Il se leva et ouvrit la porte, puis prit l'assiette que sa mère lui tendait.

-Je peux entrer ?

Sasuke hocha la tête posa l'assiette sur sa commode et s'assit sur son lit, sa mère la suivit.

-Ton père, était un homme... Très gentil-

-Maman.

-Laisses-moi finir. Il était très souriant, un peu étrange parfois, mais toujours au petits soins, avec moi j'ai toujours pensée que si il était plutôt agressif avec les autres c'était pour nous, les gens voyaient d'un mauvais œil notre relation vu notre différence de milieu, il venait d'une famille modeste, et moi... Tu connais tes grands parents. Je pensais que si il était plutôt violent et agressif avec les autres c'était parce qu'il sentait qu'on nous jugeait. Je suis tombée très vite enceinte d'Itachi, tout de suite Fugaku à voulu qu'on ait une grande maison, m'obligeant à demander de l'aider à mes parents, Itachi est né, il a été très sévère avec lui. Il me disait que c'était pour son bien.

-Maman, où tu veux en venir ?

L'interrompis Sasuke.

-Ton père est une exception. C'était un homme qui voulait juste vivre posément, sans travailler, et moi j'étais douce gentille, et naïve. Et à la fin, il n'a plus supporté de faire semblant, et s'est mit à faire ce qu'il a fait.

-Itachi t'as raconté hein ?

La mère hocha la tête.

-Je ne ressent rien...

-Très bien, si tu en est sûr, et que ce n'est pas à cause de ce que tu as pu voir à la maison qui t'empêche d'être heureux.

Sa mère déposa un baiser sur son front et quitta la chambre.

-Maman.

La femme se retourna vers lui.

-Tu as été heureuse au début ?

-Oui.

Sourit-elle en fermant la porte de la chambre.

Sasuke jeta un œil au t-shirt noir froissé sur le sol de sa chambre et soupira. Il ne savait plus quoi faire.

-Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze vous allez me faire le plaisir de lever votre magnifique cul bronzé de ce fauteuil et d'aller le chercher !

Naruto se tourna vers son amie, le regard terne.

-Pourquoi faire ? Il va me jeter, et probablement se foutre de ma gueule.

Sakura leva les yeux au ciel, Naruto n'avait même pas relever le « magnifique cul bronzé » Il était vraiment mal.

Elle s'assit à coté de son ami.

-Sasuke devait être un peu déboussolé non ? Tu devrais aller le voir, au moins pour lui rendre son téléphone, et les vêtements qu'il a... oublié dans ta voiture ?

Naruto grogna.

-Et puis... Il doit réfléchir, je ne pense pas que Sasuke ait juste oublié. Et puis j'en ai parlée à Sui' il fera quelque chose.

-Depuis quand tu lui parle ?

-On s'est parlés à la fête hier. Tu vas aller voir Sasuke, promis ?

Naruto hocha distraitement la tête.

-Sois franc, droit et ne sois pas intimidé par ses yeux.

Conseilla Sakura avant de quitter l'appartement.

Naruto regarda le téléphone portable posé sur la table, puis il se leva.

C'est pas son genre de rester allongé à pleurer sur son sort ! Non Naruto Uzumaki se relève toujours !

« Est-ce qu'il vous aime vraiment ? »

Sasuke avait fini par consulter ce genre de sites. Des blogs pour ado ou des jeunes de 12 ans parlaient d'amour, de sexe et de... C'était tout en fait.

D'ailleurs il était étonné d'apprendre des choses sur le sexe sur des forums dédiés aux adolescentes. Avaient-elles vraiment besoin de savoir tout ça ?

En attendant, les tests qu'il avait fait ne lui avaient servis à rien. Entre les calculateurs qui lui mettaient un coup une affinité à 95% un coup à 100% et un autre coup à 20% et les tests qui ne parlaient jamais de sa situation. Il était servi.

Il le savait, le seul moyen d'arriver à une réponse était de reparler à Naruto. Mais il n'en avait pas envie, pas maintenant... Ce n'est pas qu'il avait peur au grand non Sasuke n'avait pas peur... Jamais.

C'est juste que si là tout de suite maintenant, si Naruto arrivait il ne saurait pas comment réagir, ce qu'il détestait, il aimait bien savoir comment agir avec les gens tout comme il aimait savoir ce qu'il allait faire dans la journée.

C'est pour ça qu'il ne traînait pas avec des gens comme Shino Aburame.

-Non, je suis désolé, il n'est pas...

C'était la voix de son frère, il plissait les sourcils, qui était entré ?

Il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et descendit quelques marches, puis vit une touffe blonde supplier son frère.

-Juste deux secondes, j'ai quelque chose d'important à régler avec Sasuke.

Puis les yeux se posèrent sur lui, et il recula.

« Oh merde »

-Sasuke !

Le brun était figé dans les escaliers, le regard du blond était intense, il semblait avoir prit une décision importante. Une décision qu'il ne se savait pas sûr de pouvoir entendre.

Itachi, lui ne savait pas quoi faire, il aimerait laisser Naruto discuter avec Sasuke, mais son frère ne semblait pas prêt.

-Itachi, et si nous laissions les deux discuter ? Ça semble très important ? Viens... On va acheter de quoi faire des gâteaux, je n'ai plus de sucre.

-Mais maman..

-Itachi, tu ne vas pas me laisser porter un paquet de sucre voyons ! Tout le temps ou je t'ai porté dans mes bras quand tu étais bébé tu dois me le rembourser, aller youpla !

Mikoto poussait Itachi vers la porte d'entrée restée ouverte depuis que Naruto était entré. Puis referma derrière elle offrant un sourire doux au blond.

-Sasuke-

Naruto n'avait pas eu le temps, le brun s'était déjà enfermé dans sa chambre.

Il grimpa les escaliers quatre à quatre et frappa à la porte.

-Sasuke ! Ouvres !

Sasuke restait dos à la porte, fermant les yeux, il n'aurait pas pensé qu'il arriverait tout de suite ! D'abord Naruto était censé bouder un peu ! Il ne savait pas quoi lui dire. Naruto devait lui laisser le temps d'organiser ses pensées.

-Bordel ! Ouvres ou je casse cette foutu porte ! Tu sais que j'en suis capable !

« La ferme, la ferme, la ferme, la ferme, la ferme »

-Sasu-

-Arrête ! Je vais t'ouvrir, merde !

Il prit une inspiration et ouvrit la porte.

-Tu veux ton t-shirt ?

Sasuke parti chercher le t-shirt noir et le tendit a Naruto, veillant à être à une distance respectable de lui. C'est-à-dire celle de son bras.

-Sasuke, tu sais que ce n'est pas pour ça que je suis venu, d'ailleurs je te l'aurais bien laissé.

-Prends-le.

Insista Sasuke la tête baissée.

Il entendit Naruto soupirer et il le senti lui prendre le t-shirt.

-Sasuke, je suis désolé.

Le brun releva la tête, il avait bien entendu ?

-Je n'aurais pas dû t'avouer mes sentiments comme ça. J'aurais dû être franc, pas faire de mystères... Je t'aime Sasuke Uchiha.

Le brun senti un couteau se planter dans sa poitrine, c'était quoi ça ?

-Je suis amoureux de toi.

-Non... stop arrête ça tout de suite.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que je... Rha !

Il se prit la tête entre ses deux mains, cet imbécile avait le don d'en poser des questions connes. « Pourquoi ? »

-Tu quoi Sasuke ? Tu n'es pas amoureux de moi ?

« C'est ça ! Je ne t'aime pas, tu es juste un boulet pour moi. » Voilà ce qu'il avait envie de dire, qu'il était rien, qu'il devait le laisser maintenant... Mais il n'y arrivait pas.

-Tu ne veux pas entrer dans une relation maintenant ? Ta famille ne sait pas que tu es gay ? Ou bien tu ne veux pas que les gens à l'école soient au courant ?

-Naruto arêtes !

-Alors quoi tu n'es pas prêt ?

-Prêt ?

-Oui prêt, prêt à sortir avec quelqu'un, ça t'effraie.

Sasuke releva la tête.

-Je n'ai pas peur.

-Si, dès que je dis que je t'aime, tu frémis, tu as peur de l'amour, tu te dis que tu peux vivre sans, que tu dois vivre sans, que ça ne te rendras pas heureux, que c'est dangereux.

-ARRÊTE ! QU'EST-CE QUE TU PENSES SAVOIR DE L'AMOUR ? DE LA PEUR ? DE MOI ? TU NE SAIS RIEN ! TU ES LÀ AVEC TON SOURIRE ET TES YEUX, ET TU CROIS TOUT SAVOIR, TU PENSES POUVOIR DONNER DES CONSEILS AUX GENS. POUVOIR AIDER TOUT LE MONDE AVEC TES FOUTU « JE SUIS TON AMI » OU « TU PEUX COMPTER SUR MOI ! » MAIS TU SAIS QUOI NARUTO ÇA N'AIDE PERSONNE ! LES GENS ONT TOUJOURS DES PROBLÈMES QUE TU SOIS LEUR AMI OU PAS !

Il avait explosé... Il ne savait même pas si il pensais vraiment ce qu'il venait de dire... Il croisa le regard de Naruto, qui ne montrait rien, aucune colère, il ne semblait même pas touché par ses mots. Sasuke fronça les sourcils.

-Je ne règle peut-être pas les problèmes, mais je suis là quand les gens en ont besoin, une épaule pour pleurer, un sourire pour réchauffer un cœur blessé, une main à serrer et un corps à tout épreuves pour être frappé. Donc oui, ça change quelque chose.

La voix de Naruto était beaucoup trop calme, Sasuke n'aimait pas ça.

Il senti deux grandes mains se poser sur ses joues et essuyer les larmes qu'il ne savait même pas avoir versé.

-Pourquoi moi ?

Chuchota t-il apaisé par les mains sur son visage.

-J'en sais rien

Souffla Naruto.

Puis il senti le visage du blond se rapprocher du sien et il le laissa faire. Pas parce qu'il avait abandonné mais parce qu'il n'y avait pas de raison de se battre.

Ce qu'il ressentait avec les lèvres de Naruto sur es siennes, il n'aurait pas pu le trouver sur des blogs, ou dans des magazines.

-Je t'aime Sasuke.

-Ne dis pas ça...

-Je ne te ferais jamais souffrir.

-Tu ne pourras pas tenir cette promesse. Imbécile.

* * *

Tadaaaaa ! j'espère que vous avez aimés cet OS que j'ai écris avec mon cœur et tout tout laissez une review pour me donner vos avis vos conseil tout ça tout ça ! et à une prochaine !


End file.
